


Watching in slow motion

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Rimming, au-ish, john and james sitting in a tree, porn wil feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is technically a sequel toHeadlongWhich was a sequel toThis tumblr promptSo apparently now it's a series. Anyway, still not over S4 Silverflint. Just more grossly emotional porn.





	Watching in slow motion

Before John can exit the room, James reaches past him and shuts the door, pressing himself against the back of John, aligning their bodies, “I love watching you.” James lifts the hair off of John’s neck and runs his nose the length of the damp flesh underneath, his senses locking away every nuance of John’s scent.

“James.” John moans under his breath. James’s teeth sink into John’s nape, pivoting them so that John is pinned between himself and the table. He licks at the sweat collecting at the base of John’s hair line. He loves the taste of John’s skin, the rich earthy, salty flavor of him goes straight to James’s cock. Everything about John makes James hard. He presses himself tighter against John’s body, John moans softly, his body pushing back into James’s space. James spreads his fingers where they're resting against John's flat stomach, runs his hands over the front of John’s torso, pulls his shirt from his belt to get at skin. He rubs his palms up the flat plane of John’s abdomen, up his chest and then back down, his nails leaving red scores in their wake. John’s belly quivers under the touch, his breath stuttering out on another soft moan. His head rests against James’s shoulder, his eyes sinking closed as James cups his cock in one hand, his palm rubbing up and down the semi hard length as his fingers squeeze around the shaft.

More than a month ago John had asked James to be more forthcoming with his attention, he’d lowered his defenses and let James see him, _truly_ see him. To have John be vulnerable, to have the hard veneer of indifference stripped away, to see him unsure and navigating foreign territory had awoken something in James's own psyche that he’s yet to be able to turn off. He is so very desperate to _show_ John how he feels, what he means, how special he is, it drives James’s every action.

Truth be told, he doesn’t want to turn it off. He’s enjoying the rush of desire he gets at John’s mere presence. He loves the way his pulse quickens when John smiles, or the way his skin tingles at the briefest touch. He feels alive for the first time in years and he is determined to grab it with both hands and hold on. James has always had a rather voracious appetite, but the way he wants John at every hour of the day is new, even for him. He’s addicted to the way John fits to him, the way they mold together as if they were created for that exact purpose. And the want, God, the _driving want_ James has for John is damn near insatiable. Early on James had realized that the feelings he had for John ran deep, and in order to protect himself he’d closed himself off, forced himself to only give John the superficial pieces of himself he gave everyone else. And even after they’d become lovers, that had been enough.

At least until John had stood in front of him and showed James the dark insecure places inside himself that longed for James to want _him_ as much as _he_ wanted James. John’s declaration had stoked the fire burning in James’s belly, it’s been so long since anyone has said those words to him and meant them for the man he is now. The dam had broken and from that moment forward James has been unable to leave John be. His mind, his body craves John. Sleeping or waking, James has the need to be constantly touching John in some fashion. Just five minutes ago this room had been filled with men, finalizing preparations, and James’s had been unable to take his eyes from John, his cock twitching in his pants at the commanding figure John made and now the only thing on his mind is getting under John’s clothes, tasting skin.

“James, there are twenty five men outside that door.” John’s breathing is labored, his voice no more than a whisper.

“And every single one of them knows better than to enter without knocking.” James answers as he brings his hand to the waist of John’s trousers. Slipping his fingers inside he asks, “Do you truly care?”

“N-no.” It’s no more than a barely suppressed moan at the bite to his earlobe.

James’s hands slide up John’s chest to thumb at his nipples, his tongue winding down the side of John’s neck, “Do you remember telling me to let you know when I was thinking of you, no matter if we could act on it or not?” John nods, “Right now I’m thinking about putting you on your back and sitting on your cock.”

John sucks in a sharp breath, his body jolting. James presses his mouth against John’s ear, smiles at the strangled sound John makes as James squeezes his cock, “I have a desperate need to feel this inside me.” John turns quickly slamming their mouths together and James moans into the kiss. It’s wet and hot, John’s tongue stroking along his, his breath fanning out against James’s face. His body arches into James, rubbing against him sinuously, his cock hard against James’s thigh.

James gentles the kiss, nipping at John’s bottom lip, he puts his forehead against John’s, “Tonight, after we’re done for the day.” John nods, his breath heavy. With on last chaste kiss, James leaves John to compose himself.

***

Hours later, James waits for John, naked, hard, three fingers in his ass as he kneels on their bed. His mind is caught in a daydream, thinking about John’s cock inside him. It’s been so long, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until John. His pain and grief had kept him company on lonely nights, reminding him of all the reasons he didn’t deserve any happiness, or relief. It’s not as if he’s forgotten, he’s just allowed himself to move forward, to find the companion that even in death Miranda had steered him toward.

The creak of the floorboard outside their room signal’s John’s arrival much to James’s relief. John is only two steps inside the door before he notices James’s position, “Fucking hell.” His eyes turn dark as they roam over James’s naked form. There’s hunger written in his expression and James can’t help his small sound of pleasure. After bolting the door, John starts to disrobe, his eyes focused on James’s hand where it works between his legs, “You are truly magnificent.” John’s voice is hushed, desire making his tone thick

Pulling his fingers free, James has to swallow, clear his throat before he says “Hurry, please.”

John’s clothes end up in  heap, his crutch tossed haphazardly on top of them. He lies on his back as James moves over him, John is so beautiful to look at. His body is hard with defined muscle, bare except for the hair at the base of his cock and under his arms, bronzed like a God and James wants him so much he aches. He slicks John’s cock quickly, his body pressing into the touch, his lashes fluttering as he hisses out a breath when James strokes him. He trails his fingers along the shaft, feels how hard John is, hard for _him_. He squeezes the head, circles it softly, reverently until a single drop works it way out. James brings his fingers to his mouth, tastes John, hears him groan. Leaning forward he licks into John’s mouth, his palm cradling John’s jaw, feels the muscles work under his hand as the kiss deepens, he loves the give and take of lips and tongues, the soft slick sound of their mouths. When John kisses him, James knows there is nothing else on John’s mind but him, tasting him, wanting him.

Eventually James sits up, lines himself up but when James starts to lower himself John stops him, “Wait-I want...come up here.” He motions James all the way forward until he’s hovering over John’s face. James feels himself shiver in anticipation as John reaches for him. John’s fingers hold him tightly, pulling him apart and then pulling him down. His tongue licks over the wrinkled skin making James gasp, he shudders hard as John strokes his tongue over James’s hole. James collapses forward, his hands pressed to the headboard, his breath stuck in his throat as pleasure shoots ups his spine. John hums under him, his tongue pushing in, the tip sinking into James’s body, James presses down, another little bit of tongue. John presses up, his beard scraping against James’s ass and his inner thighs where they’re clamped against John’s head. James feels his head drop back, he’s panting open mouthed as John works his tongue in and around James’s ass. His teeth catch at James’s rim, the sting makes him gasp, _fuck_ he loves this. John bites and sucks, his tongue wiggling and pushing and James feels so wet, so open and exposed, he squeezes his hands around the headboard, can’t focus on anything but the push of John’s tongue, _deeper, further_. He pulls John’s head away and John whines. James scoots back, knows if he doesn’t he’ll come, doesn’t want that, wants John inside him when it happens.

He steadies himself with one hand on John’s chest, the other holding John’s cock. The first grazing touch against his hole makes him whimper, his eyes sliding closed in bliss as the stretch starts. Blunt, stinging pressure, the burn of his hole expanding as the head pops in, has James biting his lip, gasping at just how fucking good it feels. John moans, his grip on James’s thighs is hard, bruising, but it grounds James as he slides down another few inches. John is thick and hot, and so fucking hard that James can’t contain the moan as his cock rubs all along the inside of James’s body. He shivers helplessly, rocking down, his ass sucking at John. It takes everything he has not to just drop down in one go, he’s so desperate to be filled. He’d forgotten how good this was, how good it felt to be full. When he finally bottoms out they’re both breathing hard, John’s eyes are wide as he watches James settle himself. James rolls his hips once, pleasure shoots up his spine and his eyes fall closed with a soft moan.

John’s hands slide along his thighs, over his pelvic bone, his fingers playing at the head of James’s cock, smoothing the single drop of fluid at the tip all the way down his shaft. He leans back, changes the angle, gasps as he finds the perfect spot, “Fuck, you feel so good.” His hips undulate for long minutes, just working John’s cock inside him, rubbing and grinding, sending tendrils of need along his nerve endings. John’s face is slack, lust written in his features as he watches, his eyes flicking quickly back and forth between James’s flushed cock and his face. He works himself up and down in a steady rhythm, John’s hands touching, caressing, never staying in place for too long, his eyes dark and hungry as they watch James’s body, his face. His cock is so heavy and fully inside James, that it makes him shiver with pleasure. John’s hips lift with small little pulses, grinding and pushing over that sweet spot inside James, making him gasp and moan, his own hips stuttering in their rhythm. He sways forward, his forehead pressed to John’s, “Can you…” James trails off, unsure how to ask without offense.

John huffs out a breath and then his arm comes around James’s waist and he’s turning them, flipping James to his back. John settles himself between James’s legs, pushes back in with one strong, hard thrust that pushes him up the bed, makes him breathless even as he says, “Yes, just like that.” James legs come up, wrap around John’s waist, another hard punch of John’s hips, a moan sliding off of James’s tongue, his body lifting into John’s meeting each deep thrust. Pleasure skates along his arms, makes his fingers tingle where they’re clutching at John’s shoulders. The sound of their bodies is loud, nearly drowning out the panting moans that John can’t hold back as he fucks James fast and hard. John plants his hands on the bed next to James’s shoulders, his hair hangs down around them and James gathers it in one hand, wants to see John’s face. His expression is awed, his mouth slack with pleasure, when their eyes meet James tries to show him everything. The need, the deep seated emotion that James now gives him freely, tries to make him understand exactly what John is to him. John’s eyes go wide, his hips falter and then a low, groaning moan of James’s name before he’s filled with wet heat. John bites his lips, his lashes fluttering before popping open, “Shit.”

James half laughs but tightens his legs around John’s waist, “Don’t stop, I want to come on your cock.”

John’s hips start a slow rolling rhythm, James can feel his cock flag but a dozen more thrusts and James feels him growing once more, hard and thick and so fucking perfect. He loves the overly wet slide of John’s cock, his come making everything twice as slick. He loves the feeling of it slowly trickling out of him. John has worked hard over the last few months to regain strength and to heal the lingering infection that had caused him so much pain and it has never been more obvious than right now as John goes to his knees, his arms pulling James’s legs apart as he drills home, his cock slamming into James with a bruising force that pushes James’s breath from his lungs. It’s hard and perfect and James can’t do anything but let John have him, it’s exactly what he wants, to be owned by John this way, to have John take every piece of him and tear it down and then rebuild it in a way only John could. Curling his hips, John pulls him down the bed, puts James’s ankles on his shoulders and folds forward, his curled fists press into the bed, his eyes bore into James’s own. The intensity, the wealth of emotion that John lets him see, it has him croaking out John’s name, his voice breaking as his body starts to shake, his fingers squeeze around John’s biceps, his stomach quivers, pleasure working its way up from his heels as fire licks through his veins. His mind shatters, pleasure explodes through him, stealing thought and movement, he arches, his cock twitching and jerking between them before he feels the first pulsing convulsion, relief sweeps through him, his body floating. He presses up, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as he can, wants to feels John’s body, hot and slick with sweat pressed against his own.

He pulls John’s face to his, a short, sharp kiss before he speaks the words he knows John has never expected, whispers them into John's hair. John’s breath chokes off, his hips slow to a rolling grind, his arms shake, and with a high whine James feels him come, hot and deep, the hard pulse of John’s cock throbs inside him and James squeezes around him making John jerk and gasp. John lowers James’s legs and then he collapse next to him, his breath fanning out across James’s chest. James strokes the hair back from John’s face, his fingers ghosting over John’s cheek, his thumb rubbing at John’s temple. When John’s eyes open and meet his they’re hazy and sated, the blue as bright as the ocean on a sunny day and James’s chest goes tight, his heart tripping, the voice in the back of his mind tells him to run, tells him this will end badly, that he’ll lose John one way or another, the same as he lost everyone else. But John’s hands on his chest, the feel of his palm sliding around his neck, the feel of his fingers rubbing over the stubble on James’s head quiets that voice, allows him to curl his body around John and think of a future instead.


End file.
